Mucho gusto yo te voy a amar
by Thylane Leblanc
Summary: El tiempo se tardo en llegar...Quizá nos hiso esperar...Y mira que casualidad...Mucho gusto yo te voy a amar    Reviews plis jijijiji


_**Mucho gusto yo te voy a amar**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**_

**De: **_Shaoran Li_

**Para: **_Sakura Kinomoto_

_Quisiera poder explicar  
Como me pude enamorar  
De alguien que tan solo es  
La voz la letra y nada mas_

_Hola Sakura_

_¿Cómo estas? Sabes he estado pensando que no hay nada en el mundo que pueda demostrar lo mucho que te amo y lo mucho que extraño tenerte en mi brazos, se que es estúpido que te mande esta carta sin razón alguna (bueno tiene una razón pero poco a poco entenderás)como te seguía diciendo (literalmente) es que a pesar de estar tanto tiempo como novios no me basta solo con eso…No me entiendes? Pos sigue leyendo jejeje…_

_Tal vez me has hecho comprender  
Que sin Tocarte puede ser  
La historia de un amor  
Que se nos alimenta al corazón _

_Y tú me das las ganas de volver a empezar  
De volver a entregarme  
Y tú me das las palabras que  
Gritaran muy fuerte un __**yo te amo**_

_Me has hecho comprender que es bueno dar cariño sin importar que no te lo regresen y albergar con amor y tanto ahínco los recuerdos felices que tenemos con las personas que nos rodean, una cualidad más por la que __**te amo**__… no te importa lo que piensen los demás sino lo que TU piensas y mientras eso te haga feliz y haga feliz a los que más amas… te basta y sobra_

_Soy quien vino a hacerte sonreír  
Quien vino a ser parte de ti un loco extraño  
Soy tu idea y tu imaginación  
Tu vaga idea del amor y abre tus brazos_

_Y podre darte un poco más de todo  
Cuidaré cada instante que sea de los dos, tu?_

_Y con el tiempo me has hecho cambiar, mas reciproco, mas sociable, y por que no decir mas amoroso y eso todo gracias a ti que con paciencia y mucho mucho amor lo has logrado…por que sabes que sin ti yo no puedo vivir y aunque digas lo contrario sabes que es verdad por que como muchas veces me lo has dicho __**Sin ti no soy nada, tu y yo nos complementamos… **_

_Y aunque tal ves nunca te vi  
Yo se que vivo para ti  
Lo supe desde nací lo supe  
Y ahora estoy aquí_

_El tiempo se tardo en llegar  
Quizá nos hiso esperar  
Y mira que casualidad  
__**Mucho gusto yo te voy a amar**__  
_

_Te gusta la canción?...pues la hice especialmente para ti, creo que estar tantas veces sin dormir y solo estar pensando en ti hicieron que salga del corazón, noches de desvelo tuvieron frutos…_

_Y tú me das las ganas de volver a empezar  
De volver a entregarme  
Y tú me das? Las palabras que  
Gritarán muy fuerte un yo te amo_

_Soy quien vino a hacerte sonreír  
Quien vino a ser parte de ti un loco extraño  
Soy tu idea y tu imaginación  
Tu vaga idea del amor y abre tus brazos  
_

_Pero sabes sakura resumiendo todo que he dicho o he escrito en este caso es que quisiera pedirte que me des una oportunidad de verte todos los días despertar, de verte sonreír para mi, tenerte a tiempo completo día y noche, por eso sakura…. _

_Y podre darte un poco mas de todo  
Cuidare cada instante que sea de los dos, tu?_

_Soy quien vino a hacerte sonreír  
Quien vino a ser parte de ti un loco extraño  
Soy tu idea y tu imaginación  
Tu vaga idea del amor y abre tus brazos_

_Y podre darte un poco más de todo  
Cuidare cada instante que sea de los dos, tu?_

_**Te casarías conmigo?**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**_

_Sakura…aceptas?._-dijo cierto chico con ojos ambar con el corazón en la garganta

_Shaoran sos lo más bello que me ha dado el mundo y sabes perfectamente que sin ti yo tampoco podría vivir por eso… si shaoran acepto, yo también deseo tenerte a mi lado a tiempo completo, día y noche_.- dijo la castaña con lagrimas en sus mejillas, lagrimas de felicidad.

_Gracias sakura…te amo_.-dijo shaoran

_Yo también shaoran_.-Dijo la oji-verde

* * *

**Fin**

**Hola!**

**Primero que nada Saku ni Shao me pertenecen les pertenece a las del CLAMP**

**Bueno verán aquí esta mi ….digo shaoran pidiéndole matrimonio a sakura (*¬¬…..suertuda)**

**El escenario vestimenta y aspecto se los dejo a ustedes yo no soy buena redactando ese tipo de cosas espero que les allá gustado **

**Bye bye**

_**Un amor sencillo tierno y tirano es lo que siento por ti amor**_

**Thylane Leblanc**


End file.
